


If we first met.

by davidssideaccount



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Gen, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidssideaccount/pseuds/davidssideaccount
Summary: Dan doesn't feel he fits in at school, he never has. He faces constant abuse from his classmates and bares the weight of the world on his shoulders. One day he meets a kind older boy who seems more than willing to help and befriend him, but Dan cant help feeling there's a catch.





	If we first met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hearing dan talk about his school life in his last liveshow made me remember how shitty(&similar) mine was & I got very sad & writing is how I deal with my emotions!  
> So uh here is a little thing I wrote in which dan&phil attend the same school…

Dan sat on a bench in the corner of the athletics field, the furthest he could sit from everyone else without leaving the school grounds. He’d been unable to find his friends since they’d been separated at the end of the last period, and truth be told he was thankful for it. As much as he hated being alone it was so stressful being around people 24/7 who didn’t really want you to be around them, they never said that of course but he could tell its what they were thinking, their conversations always seemed a little drier when he was around and no one really seemed to care about what he had to say.

He just wanted some alone time.

Luckily it was a cold day and he’d worn his hooded coat so he could sit with his hood up and tightened around his face, it hung over his head so he couldn’t see much more than his hands in his lap, it was as close as he could get to true solitude in this place.

He had considered going to the sick room and pretending he had some illness so he could go home, but he knew that would just pull his mum away from work and he didn’t want to do that for the same reason he hadn’t told anyone about how he’d really got those cuts and bruises on his arms; he didn’t want to be a burden.

In an effort to forget the world around him he decided to focus on eating, he had a packed lunch in his bag that consisted of a couple of sandwiches and a bag of crisps, he’d eaten the rest earlier in the day and now wished he hadn’t, he didn’t want to sit here for his whole break looking like he was doing nothing. He began on his ham sandwich and dug through his bag trying to find his drink, eventually finding it open in the bottom of his bag, half empty, his books soaked with the off brand coke he’d packed for himself. 

Swearing to himself he put his sandwich back in his lunchbox and started emptying the contents of his bag onto the bench, pouring the spilt coke onto the grass. This wasn’t the first time this had happened and he was beginning to curse his mum for buying him a backpack with a waterproof base.

Where before he’d feared not doing enough and that bringing attention to him, he was now doing too much, clearing out his bag here would definitely bring attention to him, but he was not going to leave all his stuff to soak in coke and get gross.

He’d clean the worst of it and then go to the bathroom so he could do the rest in peace.

“Y’had an accident?” a voice came from behind him. Whoever it was sounded happy and Dan hated that, the idea that his suffering made the pricks at this school happy made his stomach turn.

He ignored the voice, hoping they’d go away, but he could still feel their presence behind him.

“Need some help?” the voice continued after a moment. Dan frowned at the unfamiliar accent, this wasn’t one of the human-flies that often followed and taunted him.

Dan kept his eyes on his bag, “Nah, thanks, I’m good.”

“You sure? You’ve made a right mess,” the person, man, behind him let out a small laugh as he spoke.

Dan grit his teeth at the noise and let out a soft huff. “I said I’m fine.” As he spoke he turned to look at the stranger, he stilled a little at the sight of him; tall with spiked hair, and most importantly no uniform. This guy was a sixth-former.

Sixth-form was another world to Dan, the sixth-form students were rarely seen during lunch breaks as they were allowed off school grounds whenever they wanted and on top of that they had a whole section of the school to themselves.

Sixth-formers themselves were generally known to be gentle giants; they wanted to be in the education system and they remembered how shitty being in the lower years was.

This guy most likely did just want to help.

“Uh, well I mean,” Dan found himself stammering a little, wishing he hadn’t been so rude. “You can help if you want, I don’t care.”

The man chuckled again, “Changed your tune quick,” he smirked, “Y’know what, I’ll do it for some of your drink.”

Dan glanced down at his half empty bottle of coke, then at his bag, then back at the stranger, weighing in his head if 1. He was willing to give up the rest of his drink for practically no reason, and 2. He was comfortable giving this man shitty off brand cola.

“I don’t think you’ll want it,” he eventually settled on saying, “It’s been open in my bag it’s probably got shit in it.”

The man shrugged and took off his bag, Dan watched confused as he rooted around for something, eventually pulling out a red sports drink. “I’ll swap you,” he said, holding the drink out, “I hate these things I don’t know why me’ mum packs them.”

Dan pondered again for a moment before reaching out to take the drink and handing the man his coke. “Where are you from,” he said with a soft frown on his face, finally giving in to his curiosity about this guy’s strange accent.

The taller man smiled, putting the bottle of coke in his bag, “I’m from lancashire, ‘name’s Phil.”

“So, you’re new here..?” Dan asked slowly. That would explain a lot; a new guy with a weird accent unable to make friends in his usual class goes around trying to socialise with other social rejects. Though why he’d care about a year 8 was beyond him.

Phil shook his head, “Not really, I’ been here a term already. I usually go to subway at lunch but it’s shut today,” he shook his head disappointedly, pouting a little.

“So now you’re bumming food off people? Great.” Dan would have rolled his eyes if this Phil guy hadn’t been so much taller and older than him.

Phil let out another small chuckle, his face lighting up with embarrassment as Dan called him out, “Kinda yeah… But I’m not about t’ let you struggle with your bag like this, I’ll feel like a nob.”

Dan frowned softly, glancing down again at his mess of a bag, “Thanks i guess.” He looked back up at Phil, “I’m Dan by the way,” he gave a small gesture towards his lunchbox, “You can have one of my sandwiches if you want.”

“Alright,” Phil replied, nodding happily and moving to Dan’s bag, assessing the damage. He chewed his lip, Dan looking on with a knot in his gut. Dan really hoped that the guy didn’t take his food and run, he didn’t seem like the type but it was always a possibility.

Phil looked over Dan’s backpack and shook his head, “Have you been doing jumping jacks or something with this on? It’s got everywhere!”

Dan’s face fell a little, “Uh, I did run a bit, no big deal.”

Phil glanced at him, like he was trying to read him or something, Dan suddenly felt quite claustrophobic.

“Ok,” Phil said after a second as he tuned back to Dan’s bag, “Well, I ‘got some tissue in my bag so we should be able to clean it easy-peasy, it’s gunna be sticky pretty much forever though so you gotta wash it when you get home.”

Dan nodded bluntly as Phil talked, he’d been planning to wash it in the bathroom before going home anyway, again this wasn’t the first time this had happened, but he wasn’t about to tell Phil that and risk alienating the help he’d offered.

He reached out to pull his half eaten sandwich out of his lunchbox, watching Phil as he pulled some tissues out of his own bag.

“I’ll eat mine after I’ve wiped this up, y’ don’t want it soaking in too much,” Phil said, glimpsing at the sandwich in Dan’s hand.

Dan nodded, “Yeah, ok, thanks.” He sat back down on the bench, looking between Phil and the bag, feeling a little happier now.


End file.
